Lacey Domination
by Edesina
Summary: No commitments, no questions, no names. They were nobodies, no one cared for them for they were weak. And who said life is sugar and rainbows?  AU, Youko/Sei YURI


**Name: **Lacey Domination  
**Author:** Edesina  
Beta: -  
**Rating:** **M for a reason**

**Pairing:** Youko/Sei  
**Genre:** AU, Angst, Darkfic PWP  
**Summary:** Who says life is always sugar and rainbows?  
**Disclaimer:** If Marimite was mine… well, you would know.

**Warnings**: Foul language, illegal sex, abuse, alcohol, drugs … oh, hints of kinks (that's poetical…) - my usual warnings  
**A/N: **I wanted to write a short PwP and got inspiration from a song from artist Popeda (no one has heard of it anyway) Or actually from the beat… Then it just got darker. Want to read sweet and fluffy yuri scene? Well, **I** don't write _that _kind of material.

Anyway, comments would be nice :)

* * *

**Lacey domination**

* * *

Most of them underage twinks, birds who had left home. They were nobodies, no one cared for them for they were weak. It was a law of nature that strong abused them, weaklings who couldn't do was no different. She was in a foul bar drinking something bartender called vodka. It tasted horrible but it was strong. She was just like others in the bar.

Few boys had a bag of carmine powder. Having used it once, Youko knew better than tasting it. She had vomited for four days after one hellish experience of pain and pleasure. Carmine death was its name. It was combination of sand, detergents, whatever pills or drugs boys could get and colorants. The boys were licking it from the table. No one ever cleaned sticky tables, it was useless. Years after years the filth had mixed with wood. They couldn't be more than 15 years old, only a year or two younger than Youko.

When her eyes caught a sight of a blonde girl about her age she saw no reason not to approach her. What was wrong with that? The blonde wanted a few coins and she wanted to get laid. The girl was supposed to be one-night stand. No commitments, no questions, no names. Youko paid for it and the girl was amazing. Girl was gentle but fierce; she pushed the raven-haired beauty against a dirty wall.

"You want me, woman? Well, before the sun rises you'll be screaming my name…" the blonde whispered with harsh voice. Her grey eyes were a telltale sign that she was hardened beyond her years. They were as cold as northern wind in the coldest winter day.

She unbuttoned Youko's shirt and eyed the sight before her. "Not bad…" the blonde smirked, yet the expression caused Youko to lick her suddenly dry as dust lips.

"Let's play a game, shall we?" the blonde opened her knee-long coat and let it fall to the ground. The raven-haired gasped. Girl wore cute mini-skirt which was made of light pink silk and white laces. She had a top which was the same shade of pink as the skirt. Youko couldn't help but notice how flat the girl was when the realization hit her.

"I see, so I'm what? A sensei?" she asked cautiously. This wasn't something she usually got. Heck, usually girls didn't start undressing her on a dirty street that led to a dead end and back to an alley full of girls and boys who sold themselves.

"Maybe… or my owner?" the girl pointed lacey collar around her neck. "Your orders, master?"

"I…umm," Youko stuttered and took a step back, to get away from the girl but she felt the wall.

"Aww, master, you are no fun," the girl acted cutely and stepped forward. Another step and only an inch separated the two girls. The blonde touched Youko's lips gently smiling cheerfully. "Well, have it your way then."

"My way?" Youko breathed out when blonde lowered her hand and suddenly pressed the raven-haired girl against the wall.

"Only sex, nothing else," girl explained and slid her left hand to open Youko's bra. Dark lacey piece of clothing fell down and was kicked away. Blonde leaned closer, licked playfully the other girl's neck and right hand draw circles on Youko's stomach.

She was testing waters, waiting sharp inhale or low moan. Anything that might tell her what turned the customer on. Lace, role-play, neither had worked, yet she wouldn't give up.

Their bodies were tangled, Youko's nails dug in the girl's shoulders leaving red marks. If it hurt, blonde showed no emotion, she was too interested in Youko's breasts rubbing them gently and then using a bit force. This time Youko inhaled loudly.

"So, ya like pain, eh? Well, I've got no problems then. So, tell me, do ya like this?" The blonde changed her accent and bit Youko's neck. Her teeth broke white skin and few ruby pearls formed ran down girl's next. The raven-haired moaned quietly.

"So, ya like this, dirty flit?" the blonde whispered and took Youko's nipple in her mouth. She sucked, bit until a hint of blood trickled in her mouth. Her hand pressed the girl tightly against the wall. Other touched Youko's tight and her most intimate part of body.

The blonde felt the wetness and knew that the raven haired woman was on the verge. Grinning she played a little with girl's clit. She let her fingers stroke sensitive skin and even slid one finger in the girl. One was nothing but horrible tease, pure torment.

"Say it," she commanded and looked sternly the whimpering girl.

"Please… do it" Youko pleaded and panted heavily.

"Do what?"

"Fu-fuck me! Suck me, do whatever you want!" the blonde grinned like a predator. She thrust two more fingers inside the girl and moved her hand back and forth. Youko screamed in pain and pleasure for the blonde wasn't gentle at all. Yet she felt huge wave crash over her, it was suffocating feeling like her blood had turned into magma.

She couldn't hear a voice, feel anything but fingers inside her. The world had stopped and turned completely black. It was just her and a moment of extreme sensation. She froze to death, burned to death, got drowned in the sea. All the time she felt arms around her, protecting her from everything.

When the world came back, she gasped for air. Strong arms hold her and for a moment she was safe.

"Thank you," Youko whispered to the blonde. "What's your name?"

"Sei Satou," the blonde replied quietly and pulled away. She grabbed her coat and walked away leaving Youko collect her clothes from the street.

No commitments, no feelings.  
Sometimes Youko hoped that world was a better place.

* * *

Fin


End file.
